La Ultima carta
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Episodio piloto. Varios años han pasado desde que Sakura Atrapo la carta vacio, ahora una nueva carta Clow a aparecido, sera capaz Shaoran de ateraparla sin perder nada en el proceso


**LA ÚLTIMA CARTA**

Notas del autor: Hola debido a un mensaje que recibí decidí hacer un nuevo fic basándome en una de las cartas que invente en el otro fic que se llama Lujuria y amor. Espero que les agrade.

**CAP 01: THE CONTROL.**

Era un día cualquiera en Tomoeda, una chica de 16 años se levantaba abruptamente ya que se le hacia tarde, era una chica alta de pela castaño claro de unos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida y alegría.

-**SAKURA LEVANTATAE QUE SE HACE TARDE**- gritaba un pequeño león de peluche con alas.

Ella se levanta y dice- **ya Kero cálmate si no pensaran que estoy matando a alguien**- en eso ella ve el reloj y se da cuenta de es muy tarde, en eso ella se levanta y dice-** Kero es ya muy tarde, debías levantarme media hora mas antes ya que hoy me toca hacer aseo general del salón.**

-**QUE CREES QUE ESTABA HACIENDO LLEVO MEDIA HORA HABLANDOTE**- decía Kero perdiendo los estribos. Después ella se cambia se pone un uniforme. Baja a desayunar, en donde su hermano le grita monstruo.

Ella molesta termina de desayunar y ella se va hacia la preparatoria. Ella llega corriendo y encuentra que aun esta a tiempo. Sakura tan jovial como siempre hace el aseo, minutos después llega Tomoyo con una sonrisa, en eso Sakura se sienta en su banca y Tomoyo denota una mirada triste en ella.

-**Sakura que te sucede-**

Ella trata de sonreír y dice-** nada lo que sucede es que dentro de una semana cumpliremos un año mas de noviazgo Shaoran y yo, y sabes últimamente no he sabido nada de él. No me ha escrito ni telefoneado.**

**-No debes de preocuparte Sakura se que Shaoran debe de estar muy ocupado para poder telefonearte, o escribirte ya que como me dijiste hace tres meses, que el estaría ocupado arreglando unos asuntos muy importantes-** decía Tomoyo tratando de que Sakura recuperara esos ánimos.

-**Tienes razón debo darle tiempo, tal vez por lo ocupado que este no pueda comunicarse conmigo**- dice Sakura con un tono de voz mas seguro de si misma y mucho mas tranquila.

Minutos después entra el profesor y dan comienzo las clases.

En la tarde...

Ambas chicas salían y caminaban por el parque cerca del rey pingüino platicando amenamente por un lado Tomoyo diciendo sobre lo lindo que seria si Sakura usara uno de sus nuevos modelos, mientras tanto Sakura apenada debido a que hace meses que ella no modela ningún nuevo traje hecho por Tomoyo.

En eso de la nada aparece una gran columna de rocas que forman una gran mano tan grande que puede atrapar a una persona, Sakura no comprende lo que sucede, ya que esta gran mano de un movimiento sorpresivo atrapa a Tomoyo. Sakura en eso ve que Kero llega con ella en su verdadera forma con las cartas debido a que no había tenido durante años problemas ella las había guardado aun así las tenia a la mano y cuidaba bien de ellas.

La chica de ojos amatista ve como lentamente la mano empieza a apretar el cuerpo de Tomoyo, ella no soporta ver a su amiga y entonces ella saca su cetro mágico y dice- **llave que guarda el poder de mi estrella revela tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien ha decidido tomar la misión contigo. Liberarte.**

La llave se transforma en su báculo, en eso siente la presencia de la magia de una carta Clow, ella dice- **no puede ser, si todas las cartas han sido selladas y transformadas en carta Sakura.**

Ella toma una carta, mientras que en sus pies aparece el emblema de su magia. ella dice- **salto**

Ella brinca a la altura de la mano de piedra, nota que Tomoyo esta inconsciente, por la falta de aire, ella rápidamente toma otra carta y dice- **espada**.

De un movimiento rápido intenta cortar la mano, pero en eso algo raro sucede ya que la carta salto desaparece de los pies de Sakura y la carta espada también, ella al no tener nada de eso, ella golpea con su báculo la roca.

Ella ve que Kero trata de acercarse pero no puede ya que es atrapado por otra mano de roca que lo sujeta fuertemente.

Ella al ver que las cartas le desobedecieron, ve que ella esta a punto de caer, en ese momento una silueta, que esta cubierta por una capa de color negra la atrapa en el aire, este la baja con delicadeza y le dice- **estas bien Sakura**.

Ella reconoce esa voz y dice-** eres tu Shaoran.**

El se quita la capucha y Sakura se sorprende del aspecto de su novio, sus ojos tiene un par de ojera negras, su pelo siempre limpio y revuelto se veía sucio y maltratado, su rostro ve veía sin rasurar, su ropa olía mal a sudor, entonces ella en un tono muy preocupado dice- **¿Shaoran que ha sucedido, dímelo?**

El se coloca enfrente y Sakura ve que por encima de la mano de roca aparece un especie de trono de color dorado, en el estaba sentado un anciano ataviado lleno de joyas, con una corona la cual tenia el símbolo del mago Clow así como un cetro real, este anciano dice- **por que no le cuentas a tu noviecita que has estado detrás de mi durante tres meses y que casi no has descansado debido a eso.**

Sakura se acera y dice con un rostro lleno de dudas-** y tu quien eres**

La silueta se levanta y dice-** será un placer presentarme soy la primera carta que creo Clow mi nombre soy la carta del control.**

En eso se ve que aparece un relámpago de Kero destruyendo la otra mano que lo tenia prisionero, entonces rápidamente se coloca al lado de Sakura y el también se sorprende del semblante de mocoso, pero no dice nada ya que le preocupa la integridad de Tomoyo, en eso la carta esta distraída ya que no nota que detrás de el una ráfaga de disparos destruyen la mano y que una sombra negra salva a Tomoyo antes de que ella tocara el suelo.

Sakura ve que a lo lejos esta Eriol, observa que esta igual de vestido que Shaoran, pero se da cuenta de que su semblante esta igual o peor que el de Shaoran ya que ve que los lentes elegantes que siempre usa están rotos, que su cabello finamente cuidado, esta totalmente desarreglado y opaco, también que su rostro tiene un moretón el cual lo tenia a la altura de uno de sus ojos, igual el no estaba rasurado, se notaba apenas la barba cerrada.

Eriol mira a la carta y dice-** detente carta Clow, sabes que ya no puede huir, dentro de poco podremos realizar el método para sellarte.**

La carta dice-** si lo se pero antes de que lo hagas a todos ustedes perderán algo de importancia.**

En eso la carta desaparece y el suelo parece como si nada hubiera sucedido, en eso Sakura se voltea y ve que Shaoran se cae de rodillas al suelo, entonces ella lo atrapa y dice-** Shaoran estas bien.**

El solo sonríe y dice-** si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado de pelear contra esa carta. Pero tu estas bien, no tienes nada.**

Ella asiente y dice-** Shaoran te he extrañado demasiado, sabes hoy estaba pensando en ti.**

El sonríe y dice-** yo pienso todo el tiempo en ti mi hermosa flor de cerezo.**- decía Shaoran aun así en ese estado y Sakura estaba más roja que nunca.

Eriol se acerca y dice- **Vamos Lee debemos movernos esta carta es capaz de atacarnos nuevamente y tu debes de descansar ya que aun no te recuperas de la fiebre que tuviste hace poco.**

Sakura se empezaba a molestar ya que la estaban ignorando en ese momento ella dice- **Oigan ustedes, nos deben una explicación y la quiero ya.**

Shaoran olvidándose de lo cansado que estaba, se levanta y se acerca a su chica, este le dice-** tienes razón debemos decirte la verdad, ya que ahora te has involucrado, pero no aquí que sea mañana te iré a visitar, nosotros no iremos a mi departamento el cual es amplio y acogedor.**

Sakura más tranquila ve como Spinel baja a Tomoyo en una banca y sobre este desaparecen del sitio……….

Sakura se acerca a Tomoyo y se pregunta que clase de carta es ya que tanto Shaoran como Eriol se habían vuelto demasiados fuerte, tanto que la volvían a superar nuevamente en poder mágico………….

Continuara………….

Notas del autor: Hola tiempo record este episodio piloto fue hecho en 2 horas con 10 minutos, saben lo escribí para ver la aceptación de ustedes ante este tipo de historia, si les agrada dejen review para que lo continué. Que clase de carta es The control, el método para sellarlo será facil, difícil, deberá alguno de ellos sacrificar algo de importancia para sellarla. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **EL COMIENZO DE TODO**


End file.
